


#14

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [14]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#14

When do the consequences of living

outweigh the value of one's life?


End file.
